Perfección y Tentación
by Marinuqui
Summary: Dos caminos que no sabía cual escoger. Él, que era su perfección. O ella, que era su tentación. "Este fic participa en el reto "Primeros pasos" del foro "Historias por contar""


_**Disclaimer: ****"Este fic participa en el reto "Primeros pasos" del foro "Historias por contar""**_

_Perfección_

El día que llegó a esa escuela, quiso triunfar. Ese era su objetivo. Un algo que llevaba buscando desde hacía tiempo. Y aunque al principio le costó, finalmente lo consiguió. Con esfuerzo. Con valentía. Con empuje. Pero nunca abandonando. Y una de esas constantes de su vida fue esa persona a la que creyó amar durante mucho tiempo. A esos ojos casi negros que en su día llegaron a dejarle sin palabras

Cuando le vio por primera vez, intuyó que su corazón se había detenido por él. Por esa forma suya de mirar tan intensa y profunda. Sincera. Honesta. Nunca había vislumbrado nada similar o semejante a esto, A esto que empezaba a traducir como un sentimiento único y ansiado por todo ser humano. Un algo que le dejaba un tanto desorientada. Y no pudo evitar ruborizarse por ello, pasando inadvertida para su presencia. Para él. Para ese chico de cabello oscuro

De esa mirada directa e ingenua. No es que fuese el chico más inteligente, o eso al menos le habían comunicado en su momento, pero sí que era verdad que era uno de los chicos más buenos que jamás hubiese llegado a conocer. Ese hombre con trato tan cuidadoso

El que la besó por primera vez con un amor de verdad. De esos de películas, donde la chica se dejaba arrastrar por esa sensación que le trasmitía el muchacho. Por esa escena en la que el público se estremecía. Por la pureza. Por la _perfección_ de la ocasión. Era esa historia de amor sin errores en la puntuación. Ese amor que todo el mundo era capaz de aceptar como algo positivo. Nadie parecía verse en contra de ellos. Absolutamente nadie. Rozaban lo divino cuando sus ojos se encontraban

Caminaban compenetrados. Eran talentosos sin dudarlo. Eran sus besos aquellos que despertaban envidias hacia los demás. Era el deslizar de las yemas de los dedos de él por su barbilla, causando un estremecimiento en ella. Estrecharle entre sus brazos al abrazarle y clavar sus uñas en su espalda. Cerrar los ojos. Aspirar su aroma. Él bailaba decentemente, y su voz era espectacular. Ella cantaba maravillosamente y era especialmente elegante pese a todo. Y era ese amor el que se profesaba. El elegante. El único. El especial. El increíblemente _perfecto_

Y por esa razón, cuando dirigía sus manos por su cuerpo semidesnudo, se sentía bien. Que nadie le juzgaría por ello. Era un encuentro de sus labios. Respectivamente. Sus alientos entremezclándose. Él acariciando la línea de su espalda con un toque que le quedaba ciertamente erótico. Porque sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien. Ella sintiendo como él la besaba ligeramente el cuello. Y era un movimiento digno de él. Sus manos se concentraban en la cadera de él, jugueteando con la parte trasera del pantalón

Era distinto lo que surgía entre ellos dos. Era algo especial, y no como lo de los demás. Los labios de él eran ligeramente gruesos, no muy marcado el superior y algo más ancho el inferior que el anterior. Dejaba escapar un suspiro entre los besos que se daban. Su espalda estaba bien trabajada. Se podía palpar sus abdominales y sus músculos. No era el chico más fuerte, y tampoco es que a ella le interesase

A ella le gustaba su nariz, igual que a él la suya. La que mordía ligeramente mientras iba desplazando por todo su cuerpo. Besando cada extremo de este. Con lentitud. Con cuidado. Queriendo saborearla a ella. Y a nadie más. Haciéndole respirar con necesidad. Se estremecía cuando la desnudaba con cuidado, quizás procurando que no se rompiese. Intentando que ella no se alejase si era o no brusco

Porque estaba enamorado de ella. De sus ojos negros, que dejaban de forma palpable lo interesada que se veía en él. O eso creía él. Vivían escenas típicas de cliché. Y eso era lo que le hacía sorprenderse. De que no hubiese error alguno en sus momentos. Ni siquiera en esos, en los que se sentían el uno al otro. Podía acariciar lentamente los brazos desnudos de ella, los que rodeaban su cuello mientras que él proseguía besándola en esos labios tan dulces. En esos labios que le enamoraban. Esa mujer que sabía marcar las pautas en esa relación tan bonita. Y por eso no se asustaba cuando ella le besaba. Pero no era esa pasión propia. No era esa brusquedad que podía destacar en una escena como esa. Y tampoco es que buscase lo otro

Proseguían con besos castos, coquetos incluso. Y ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él mientras el proseguía deslizando su lengua por el cuello de ella. Con lentitud. Con cierta sabiduría. Con cierta paciencia. Era conocerse mutuamente. Eran los gemidos de ella. La sonrisa de él al ver la satisfacción de su amada. Queriendo proseguir con todo aquello. Estrechándola con más fuerza hacia él. Otro gemido escapando de esos labios sabrosos. Un dulce frenesí que le provocaba un aceleramiento de corazón

Un poco más. Solamente eso para acabar con una fusión de ellos dos. No una cualquiera. Sino otra perfectamente tratada. Su primera vez…La primera vez que hacían el amor, Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se adentraba en ella con cuidado. Con un poco de rapidez para causar sensaciones increíbles en ella. Y quizás la sintiese. Pero él al menos era feliz a su lado. Moviéndose sobre ella. Sintiendo como esos labios se besaban de nuevo para permitirse el lujo de quererse un poco más. Un movimiento. Un ligero movimiento más, y ella sería de nuevo suya para siempre. Porque para él, ella era la eternidad. Ese "por siempre juntos"

¿Acaso no es el amor eso? Un "Siempre juntos". "Amarnos y respetarnos" "La felicidad a causa del otro" "Amar de verdad era anteponer la felicidad del otro a la tuya". Muchas veces, esas palabras eran algo muy contraproducente y un tanto descabellado. Pero para él, en esa misma situación, no le importaba. No si podía tenerla entre sus brazos. Tomar su rostro y depositar en este, en todos los rincones de este, un ósculo ansiado. Deseado por ambos desde el primer instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron

Ese era el amor de verdad. Esos amores que se muestran perfectos y sublimes. Sin errores en cada escena. Con discusiones ligeras. Eternamente juntos. Sin que esa llama se apagase, o que importase poco porque fuese así. Mientras existiese respeto, poco quedaba ya del amor. Era esa relación que no sufría riesgo alguno. Era eso que todo el mundo en su juventud, cuando eran pequeños, querían. Las chicas con ese príncipe azul que salvaba a la joven doncella de un destino garrafal

Eso y poco más que quedaba. Se separó de ella ligeramente. Las palabras sobraban. Solo eran ellos dos. Un casi delirio, porque no llegaba a ello. ¿Acaso esto era lo que una mujer deseaba? Los besos de un hombre que la quería, por supuesto. Y eso es lo que le hacía noble. Podía ser el chico más estúpido e ingenuo. El que parecía que se convencía de cualquier cosa. Pero eso no restaba importancia al hecho de que era estupendo. En muchos sentidos. Era ese chico que quería cualquier chica

No solamente por haber sido jugador de rugby, o un gran cantante. O el novio que te comprende en general. El amigo que está a tu lado suceda lo que suceda. No. Era porque era verdadero. Era infalible. Era casi inalcanzable. Y brillaba. Como las estrellas. Como la estrella que era ella. Y por eso eran los dos tal para cual. Porque solo eran ellos dos. Y nadie más. Era una ecuación con dos incógnitas. Eran como la amilosa y la amilopectina. Que conformaban la celulosa. Eran una reacción química que surgía. Eran dos oraciones unidas para conformar una sola oración. Eran dos piezas de un mismo aparato. Eran dos tramos dibujados en el papel que se unían sin llegar a resultar perceptible. Un algo que se asemejaba a la perfección. Porque esa era la palabra ideal para definir lo que era la relación entre ellos dos. _Perfección_

_Tentación_

El día en el que llegó a la escuela, pretendió triunfar. Pese a todas las dificultades que surgiesen en el camino. Y por esa misma razón, quería conseguirle a él. Solamente a él. Quizás al principio por amor. O puede que para sacarle de quicio a ella. A esa chica que caminaba por los pasillos con su mentón bien levantado. Con esos labios torneados en una sonrisa perfecta. En una sonrisa de arrogancia. De maldad

Porque ella no era la mujer más buena del mundo. Nunca lo había sido. Y tampoco pretendía serlo. Es cierto que se había prometido así misma ser perfecta. Pero nunca lo conseguiría. No con ese pasado. No con esas acciones cargando en su espalda. Y eso se destacaba en su personalidad. En su forma de comportarse. De vestirse. Ella había decidido numerosas cuestiones que no eran las adecuadas. Fallos. Errores. O tal vez no tanto eso y sí maldades. Pero no. Porque pese a todo, ella era una buena persona

Y eso es lo que vislumbró la morena cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Cuando se volvieron a hallar en una especie de juego de palabras. Hirientes. Cierto. Pero una escusa más para proseguir con esas miradas. Con sus pupilas verdes clavándose en las negras. Porque era impredecible que las verdes fuesen una dulce tentación. Y las negras un frenesí casi inalcanzable.

Y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro numerosas veces. Apoyo a una persona que parecía solo demostrar desprecio hacia ti misma. Pero poco le importaba si era estar con ella. Sentada. A su lado, observándola con cuidado. Sin hablar. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin decidir nada. Sin llegar a dar el paso de ser sinceras. De llegar a aclarar que no se odiaban. Porque no lo hacían. Desde el primer instante surgió algo entre ellas dos. Pero nada parecido al odio. Más bien una intensidad incomprensible. Algo que achacaron a un cierto interés. Puede que porque una era nueva y la otra era la chica más popular del instituto

Cuando se percató de esos labios carnosos, no dudó en que algo malo le sucedía. Por dentro. Algo que no había percibido ni con esa perfección que poseía él. Algo que se despertaba por su interior, casi inquebrantable. Algo que le hacía sumergirse en algo increíble. En un sueño del que no quería salir

Poco importaban los gritos. Esas muestras de dolor. Esas palabras que atravesaban su corazón. Poco importaba con tan solo un susurro de ella. Un "gracias". Una sonrisa de sinceridad. Un algo que podía carecer de importancia, pero que para ella era mucho más que eso. No era un algo. Era ese algo. Lo que cambia todo. Lo que le hace dudar de si eso que siente es compasión o amor. ¿Amor? ¿De verdad se lo estaba planteando?

Por supuesto. Sobre todo cuando había pasado ser una amistad a un algo más. Un algo intenso. Distinto. Por lo que se sentía primeriza en esto de los sentimientos. Era el roce de los dedos de ella por sus hombros. Un toque débil en cada instante. Como si fuesen amigas. Como si no existiese nada más entre ellas. Pero ese encuentro de sus pieles significaba un "Te necesito". Ese mirar desesperado de la rubia cuando la observa a lo lejos quería decir un "te quiero". Ese suspiro que lanzaba la morena era lo mucho que la amaba. Sí. Amar. Como nunca ha amado a nadie. Con fuerza. Con intensidad. No hay más que eso

Y por esa mera razón, se deja llevar. Sus labios rozan los suyos. Pero con desgarre. Con pasión contenida durante demasiado tiempo. Sus manos se deslizan por su espalda, pidiéndole a gritos que desaparezca la prenda que la cubre. El poder acariciar sus pechos con frenesí. El mover su lengua por su garganta, notando así la tráquea. Con entusiasmo. Con un fuego ardiendo en su interior. Con un algo distinto a lo que jamás hubiese podido sentir en cualquier momento

Y caen sobre la cama, percibiendo la presencia de la mano de la rubia por debajo de su falda. Y tantea el terreno. Con esmero. Con cuidado. Y una pícara sonrisa se asoma en su rostro. Porque sí. Porque nota lo mojada que está. Lo empapada que se halla. Y el sudor le recorre el cuerpo. Y la temperatura sigue subiendo. Se muerde el labio. ¿Debería besarla más en esos fervientes labios o proseguir con esas prendas que tanto molestaban?

Sí. Se decantó con librarse de ellas. Y por ese mismo hecho, la camisa acabó cayendo al suelo. Con ligereza. Con delicadeza. La poca que quedaba entre dos cuerpos que se sentían, que se buscaban. Con deseo. Con un ardor que llevaba mucho tiempo en sus corazones. Prohibiciones. Negaciones. Sollozos. Todo eso para acabar así. Labio a labio. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Calor a calor. Hielo a hielo

¿Por qué es así de caprichoso? ¿Por qué el amor puede ser tan diferente y, a la vez, tan poco certero? Porque disfrutaba de esas caricias que ella le proporcionaba. Porque la muchacha de piel blanquecina sabía sonsacar de ella palabras de amor, de deseo por seguir sintiéndola de esa forma tan intensa. Su mano recorriendo sus muslos, por dentro de la falda. Y la otra, desabrochando el sujetador con cierta facilidad

Y ríen, porque eso es lo que quieren. Eso es lo que les gusta. Y como si quisiese romper la lujuria, toma su rostro y la besa con fuerza. Con la intención de no dejarla ir. De no permitir que se marchase. Con la _tentación_ de proseguir con ese delirio. Puro. No había duda de ello. Se giran en la misma cama

Palabras de odio. Muerte de sus almas. El pecado de lo prohibido. El morbo de lo maquiavélico. Porque ellas eran dos enemigas. Y entreabre los labios, avasallados con esos que no la dejaban respirar. Sus lenguas en una continua lucha de poder. Porque una debe mandar. Y la otra dejarse hacer. Así mandaba ese juego a partir de ahora. Era la primera vez que hacían el amor. No solo sexo. Amor. Era algo lleno de sentimiento

Acariciando la melena rubia de la joven. Deslizando sus manos para tirar de los tirantes del vestido. Dejando a descubierto esa espalda bien torneada. Fina, elegante. Como ella. Y deja escapar un suspiro puro. Quería atragantarse por ello. Los movimientos de sus caderas eran ligeros, y el de su pierna contra la entrepierna de la muchacha de piel aterciopelada. Traga saliva, dejando que sus labios proporcionasen cierto espacio para el paso de la lengua de la morena

Delirio. Esa era la palabra. Morbo. Era algo increíblemente distinto. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se adentró en ella. Con sus dedos. No le dejó tiempo para seguir muriendo de placer. Fue algo brusca, cierto, pero se relajó un poco para evitarle un gran sufrimiento. Y prosiguió, al principio poco a poco. Después moldeando la velocidad para ella. Y un gemido vuelve a salir de la morena, quien clava sus uñas en la piel, dejando sangre en esta. Pero no les importa. A ninguna de las dos. Porque ese delirio es para vivirlo. Para disfrutarlo

De nuevo, un roce. Un roce de sus labios. Un calor abrasador en su cuerpo. Un algo que les quemaba por dentro. Y por esa misma razón, se dejaron perder entre las sábanas blanquecinas. Entre jadeos intensos. Entre besos con sabor a fresa. Entre besos de esos labios carnosos y de los que eran lujuriosos. Esos deslices de sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra. El índice de una de ellas por su espalda. El otro por el abdomen desnudo de la otra. Un poco más. Solamente era eso. Un pequeño juego con algo que provocaba un calor abrasador. Sus cuerpos chocando en movimientos. Sus piernas. Sus pechos. Un poco más. Un poco más pedían las dos

Sin palabras. Sin razonamientos. Era todo aquello. Y mucho, pero que mucho más. Labios juguetones. Mordeduras que dejarían marcas en sus respectivos cuellos. Saliva dejada en estos. Un algo que quedaría oculto bajo un jersey de cuero.

Y ese día, al día siguiente, cuando se vieron por los pasillos de la escuela. Sonrieron. Con complicidad. La mirada felina de ella. Un gesto de coqueteo. Un saludo indiferente. Y proseguir. Proseguir para acabar volviéndose a encontrar. Los tres. Cara a cara

Su primera vez con él fue diferente. Demasiado diferente como para poder olvidarla. Fue algo tierno. Cariñoso. Sin miedo de salir mal parada. Una competición amistosa. Algo que era seguro. Con lo que no se arriesgaba. Era algo que nadie juzgaría como inadecuado. Era algo que simplemente, era la pura _perfección_

Su primera vez con ella fue increíble. Y por supuesto que inolvidable por numerosas razones. No fue algo especialmente tierno. Ni cariñoso. Pero era intenso. Era único. Eran caricias de rabia. De impotencia. De deseo contenido. Una competición de arriesgar. Podía ganarlo todo, y a la vez, perderlo todo. Era algo frágil. Con lo que podría llegar a ser feliz o no. No era una historia de amor perfecta sin errores en la puntuación. Pero era tan verdadera que, pese a cometerlos, era sin lugar a dudas, maravilloso. Perpetuo. Porque era una _tentación_

Porque para Rachel Berry, la chica que brillaba, la que quería ganar, la que quería ser única y especial, ellos dos eran diferentes. Dos caminos que no sabía cual escoger. Él, que era su _perfección_. O ella, que era su _tentación_.

Porque para Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson era su _perfecció_n y Quinn Fabray su _tentación_

**Nota de autor: 2935 palabras... Casi rozando el límite xD Bueno, este fic es una especie de comparación entre como serían las dos vidas, por decirlo de algún modo, de Rachel si estuviese con Finn o con Quinn. Es más Faberry que Finchel porque me gusta más la primera pareja, es decir, Faberry, pero me apetecía hacer algo diferente. Algo distinto. No una batalla entre los dos. Pero sí una comparación de ello. Además de claro, la condición para que la historia participe en el reto...La primera vez con Finn y con Quinn. En fin, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten**


End file.
